This invention relates generally to the field of containers or crates, typically comprising a pallet-type bottom, and more particularly to such containers that have multiple removable side panels on at least one side, wherein the side panels can be locked for security and unlocked to allow removal of the side panels from the container for access to the interior of the container.
Containers or crates with removable doors or side panels are well known, the side panels being disposed one atop the other in a single plane. The side panels are typically rectangular in configuration and the container is provided with a plurality of horizontal shelve members. The number of side panels is typically related to the number of shelves, and the overall size of the removable side panels is limited such that they are relatively easy to remove and handle. When it is desirable to lock the side panels to prevent unauthorized removal of the side panels in order to protect the contents of the container, there are two common systems utilized. The side panels are usually secured by locking them to another structural component of the container, such as one of the vertical post or pillar members.
A first known system requires side panels that must be removed in a specific order, usually from top to bottom, in order to remove a particular side panel. With this system, only the first removable panel needs to be locked, usually the uppermost panel, since the remaining panels cannot be removed until the first panel is removed. While having to provide only a single lock may be advantageous, the need to remove multiple panels to remove a single lower panel is inconvenient. An example of such a system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,476, issued to Rene et al.
A second system allows each side panel to be individually removed without requiring removal of any of the remaining side panels. This system is most convenient with regard to access, but is not optimal because it requires that each panel be independently locked, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture of the container.
It is an object of this invention to provide a container having removable side panels, the side panels being lockable to prevent unauthorized access, wherein the container can be converted to allow multiple modes of access, such that each of the individual side panels is removable independently or certain side panels are removable only if one or more other panels are first removed.